What can happen
by rogue-smilodon-101
Summary: what trouble can they get into when alone with eachother


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha**

Today I had to go home and watch the house so I decided to take inuyasha with me at his insistence so as we

Went

Through the well when shippo stopped us "kagome can you bring us some ninja treats when you come back" he had the nerve to

Give me the puppy dog pout at it's best. "Sure shippo I'll be back in a few days with your ninja treats, I'll see ya later" she said

And then they went through

The well. They got to the other side and went in the house "I'll make you some ramen if you want" she said "thanks I'd like

That"

He answered, "Are you okay? You've been avoiding me" she asked worry in her voice he looked at her and let a small smile

Show

"Ya just a little awkward" he said looking at her with a smile that turned into a grin and walked toward her with predatory

Grace

Kagome backed up till her back hit the wall and he had her pinned with a hand on either side of her face and pressed his face

Toward hers till his nose bumped hers and rubbed their noses together.

She just stood there and watched and leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the lips he pulled

Back and gave her a deeper kiss that had her knees buckle and he had to grab her around the waste to keep her from falling

He asked in a worried voice "are you okay" "yeah I've never been kissed and your a great kisser" she said breathlessly he

Looked at her and chuckled "your pretty good yourself" he said she blushed and said "really?" he chuckled and kissed her

Nose "yeah you are" he stepped away and she went about making his ramen.

He watched her as she moved around the kitchen he had a small smile on his face, he liked watching,

Her whether she was fighting, sleeping or sketching she was always beautiful to him. He smiled back at her when she

Brought

His food to him while he was sitting at the table "I'm gonna take a bath" she said "okay I'll be up when I'm done" he said with

A

Full mouth she giggled and kissed the top of his head. After he was done he put his dish in the sink and went upstairs, he

Went to kagome's room and found that it was empty he went over and laid her bed and promptly fell asleep. Kagome fresh

From her bath went in her room to find inuyasha asleep she started to get dressed, Inuyasha heard movement and woke up

While she was changing he sat up and took notice, which made his body react to the fantasies he was having and the wet

Dreams he had the night before, she finally turned around with bra and panties and saw inuyasha awake and

Sitting up with a feral look in his eye "come here" he said in a husky voice a shiver went down her spine that didn't go

Unnoticed he grinned, he motioned with his hand for her to come here, she slowly walked forward and met with the bed he

Grabbed her hand and pulled her on the bed and layed her down coming down on top of her he gave her a slow passionate

Kiss she was trembling when they came up for air she smiled and pulled him down for another kiss he smiled and sank into

Her mouth he put some of his weight on her, but most on his elbow. They broke for air and stared at each other breathing

Hard

She started pulling his shirts off, he pulled off his shirts and threw them on the floor, she stared at his chest she put a

Trembling hand on his chest and trailed down to his rock hard abs he started to trail a hand from her belly to her chest all the

While watching her face for any discomfort or nervousness she smiled and arched to take her bra off she pulled it off and

Threw it on the floor

He stared at her chest then put a hand on her chest and started to massage and moan he settled on her removed his

Hand,

And kissed her all the while feeling her breasts on his chest lightly rubbing his chest on hers she wrapped herself around him

And flipped them she sat on his waist feeling his erection through his pants and rocked against it. He was panting heavily and

Moaning she stroked him through his pants feeling how big he really was and widened her eyes "are all demons as big as

You?" she asked breathlessly he chuckled and said, "not really just lucky I guess" she smiled wide and untied his pants

"Up" she said and he lifted his waist enough for her to pull his pants off and enjoy the view she looked him in the eye and

Smiled he flipped them till he was on top and kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for a long kiss

He

Smiled at her and pulled her panties down and off he started stroking her in between her legs she arched her back and

Moaned he stuck one finger in her and stretched her enough to put a second finger into her she arched more and moaned

Louder he stuck a third finger into her and kissed her chest sucking her nipple he pulled his fingers out of her at the height of

Her orgasm and thrust his length into her she gasped and trembled he kissed her trembling lips and asked, "Are you okay"

She answered, "yes it's great" she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved against him he gasped and started thrusting

Slowly gaining speed Kagome was thrusting back as her inner muscles tightened and she came screaming his name he

Thrust at demon speed through her orgasm to his own where his own cock swelled locking the two until he was done, when

His cock swelled he bit into the junction of her neck marking her as his. She was panting heavily when she collapsed onto the

Bed with him locked inside her, her heart beating rapidly when she caught her breathe she asked "you get bigger at the end"

He

Answered panting "yes it's to ensure my seed has a better chance to fertilize your egg, I'm sorry it's the demon

In me" she smiled and said "it's alright your the only one I'd get pregnant by" he smiled and soon he could pull out her body

Tried to hold him their he laughed lightly and kissed her forehead "give me a few minutes and we can go again" she blushed

And said "what did I wear the big bad demon out pity" he chuckled and cuddled with her she layed her head on his chest

And stroked it as they fell asleep cuddled together on the bed, window open until the next round.

Inuyasha woke up the next morning tired and sated from the night before, he slowly

Unwrapped his arms from around her waist and stretched wincing at the soreness from his muscles being used so much and

The positions they were in. He inhaled and smiled at the smell of their scents merging and sex, he looked down at her face

And watched the look of happiness and the small smile on her face he snuggled back down and wrapped his arms around

Her. Kagome woke to soreness between her legs she smiled and snuggled deeper into the chest hearing the soft rumble

Coming from deep inside her mate's throat "good morning angel" he rumbled huskily she pressed her lower body against his

She felt how happy he was she wiggled and kissed his chest "yes it is a good morning" she said in a husky voice he

Chuckled she kissed her way down his chest till she got to his cock she looked up at his face liking the look in his eyes she

Licked his tip and he moaned her name and slid both his hand in her hair he pushed her down until she slid his cock deep

Into

Her throat he moaned and thrust his hips into her mouth until he knew he was going to cum he pulled out and flipped her

Onto

Her hands and knees and thrust into her hard and hard until his cock swelled and he spilled his seed deep into her womb

They screamed each others name as they climaxed he held her their until he could pull out of her without hurting her they lay

In each other's arms heavily panting waiting for their hearts to calm, when they did they looked at each other and smiled

Inuyasha lightly kissed her and caught a new scent coming from her womb he looked at her with wide eyes kagome noticed

That look and asked him "inuyasha what's wrong" "uh kagome your pregnant" he said her eyes went wide "your sure" she

Said in a shocked whisper he nodded he placed his hand on her stomach "are you mad" he asked his ears drooping she

Smiled and placed her hand on top of his entwining their fingers he looked her and she said "being flabbergasted isn't the

Same as mad" she pulled his head down with her other hand and kissed him chastely making his toes curl with delight.

"Your Not mad at me" he asked she kissed him again and said, "No of course not, why would I be" he looked away and said

"People don't like to be pregnant by us especially humans we're a disgrace to them" " I'm not human I don't care it's not about what's on the

Outside I Love you for who you are not because I feel bad for you your one of a kind" she said holding his gaze she put her

Hands on either side of his face and gave him a passionate kiss to curl his toes and harden his cock, she felt it and crooned

In response she trailed her hand from his chest to his cock and started stroking until she had him moaning in her hand he

Pulled her hand Away and lifted her on top so she could sink onto his shaft she started moving faster and faster until they

Both came in a Great Orgasm she collapsed onto his chest breathing hard trying to catch her breath he smiled and hugged

Her tighter to him she

Smiled back and kissed his chest she lay there until her breathing calmed and she caught her breath she laid there till she's

Fell asleep.

They woke up to a bright morning they looked at each other and smiled sharing a small kiss kagome got

Off the bed and stretched laughing lightly when some of her muscles pulled from being overly used she turned and looked at

Inuyasha who was watching her and enjoying the view he smiled and got off the bed to be next to her "I'm gonna go take a

Shower" she said over her shoulder "can I come with you" he asked, " I'd love the company" she said smirking they got to the

Bathroom and started the shower they got in and started to wash each other inuyasha got to her pussy and instead of using

A Washcloth he used his hand getting a moan out of her she started thrusting against his hand she could feel his hard cock

Against her belly she smiled and started stroking him catching his moans in her mouth they stopped and inuyasha pushed

Her against the wall and turned her to face it he bent her at the waist and thrust into her grinning at her passionate scream he

Thrust at demon speed until they both came in a big scream his cock swelled and added to the pleasure he waited till he was

Done and pulled out of her catching her around the waist when her knees buckled. "Are you okay" he asked when he caught

His breathe, "That was the best yet" she replied breathlessly he chuckled and hugged her " it only gets better as time goes"

"If It gets any better you'll kill me" he outright laughed they finished their bath and went to watch TV, after a few hours kagome

Said, "do you want to go to the mall?" he asked "what's the mall" "it's a place where you go to buy things like clothes" he

Thought about it and said "yes" they got up kagome got her purse and they started walking to the mall they got half way their

And met kagome's high school friends "kagome" they called and ran over to them kagome groaned and buried her face in his

Shoulder inuyasha chuckled and patted her head in sympathy "how are you" asked eri "I'm fine just out with my fiancée" she

Replied smiling they gasped while inuyasha laughed at their faces "your fiancée" ayumi said "yeah I met him in the hospital

While I was sick" she smiled at his expression and said telepathically "_play along please"_ he nodded they looked at him "he

Is so hot kagome," said yuka inuyasha blushed kagome laughed and said, "you should see him shirtless" he turned scarlet

"Kagome" he hollered the girls laughed, "where are you going," asked eri "the mall" "we'll come with you" they said inuyasha

And kagome's sweat dropped they started walking and finally got to the mall.

They got to the mall and inuyasha saw a Victoria secret store he pulled kagome into it and

Showed her a sexy pear of panties she blushed and went to try them on as her friends gaped at them "what you think we

Haven't

Had sex yet" they gawked at them "but your not like that" yuka said, "No inuyasha's the only one I've been with, the only one

I'll ever be with" she said they continued to gawk she put them on and called inuyasha in he saw her and his mouth dropped

She walked provocatively toward him and shut his mouth and kissed his lips lightly "you'll catch flies with your mouth open

Like That" he swallowed and said "you look beautiful" she smiled and said "thank you I can't wait till the baby is born" he

Rubbed Her stomach and replied "you will wear them when you show won't you" she placed her hand on his and said "as long

As you Love Me," he said "I'll love you forever" he walked out and waited till she came back she got a few more sexy things

And paid for them watching inuyasha drool over them her friends followed them till they got to the baby store they gaped

Again when

They watched them looking at baby stuff, they came out and kagome said "what" hostilely "your pregnant" eri gasped she

Looked at inuyasha and raised a brow "it's what happens when you have sex" the girls gawked again kagome and inuyasha

Watched with raised brows looked at each other, shrugged and walked away.

They got home late and went to make dinner "what do you want for dinner" she

Asked "ramen" he said happily she giggled and went to make the ramen she made herself oden they had a great time

Together she put the bowls in the sink and told inuyasha "I'm gonna call mama and tell her about the mating and the baby"

He Gulped and looked worried she giggled and kissed him on the nose "mama won't mind she loves you" and then she went

To The phone close enough for inuyasha to hear "hey mom how is every thing" "I'm good theirs something I have to tell you"

"No we're ok me and inuyasha mated " inuyasha cringed "yeah he's happy I'm happy I'm glad you are too" "yeah we're

Expecting a Baby too" he put his arm around her his hand on her belly she put hers on top and closed her eyes "yeah mom

I've only been

Pregnant a day we don't know the gender we're keeping it a secret" "yeah I'm good tired but good" "ok mom I'll see you when

You get back ok bye" she hung up the phone and leaned back against his chest he wrapped his arms around her "you ok"

She smiled and said "yeah just tired" he swung her into his arms and started up stairs she smiled and put her arms around

His neck "where are you taking me?" she asked "bed" he answered she yawned, "Why am I so tired" she said he chuckled

"Your pregnant demonic babies grow fast" she stilled "how fast" he laughed "6 months fast" she cringed "not looking forward

To the labor part" he laughed again and said "it can't be that bad" she looked at him "you try having a ball come out of your

Dick that only stretches four inches" he winced and she laughed a belly laugh he looked at her put her on the bed and tickled

Her "ok I can't breathe" he stopped and straddled her thighs, his hands on either side of her head and stared at her waiting

For her breathing to settle she stared up at him with a smile her arms going around his neck pulling him down to her lips for a

Chaste kiss he swung his leg off her to lay besides her pulling her against him he groaned feeling her curves against his body

Molding her against him like they were a puzzle. She sat up "what's the matter" she asked confused he chuckled "nothing

Just feeling my mate" "please don't be like miroku" his laugh echoed through the house "no just like feeling your curves

Against

Mine" she giggled "I'm gonna be fat soon, not much curves then" he scoffed "you won't be fat just really curvy and curvy for a

Reason" she smiled "you won't leave me when I'm heavy" he smiled and kissed her "I want you curvy your feeding for two

Now" his hand rubbed her belly she smiled and leaned into him he pulled her so her back was to his chest she giggled when

She felt his hard cock against her butt he rubbed against her she giggled louder "you know you're the only one who does this

To Me" he said huskily she rubbed back with her hand lightly squeezing him feeling him harden even more she turned around

And slid down till her mouth was level with his cock, she untied his hakama and slid it down his legs till his cock was standing

Attention she slid her mouth over him, his head went back and he groaned she slid him deeper till she took him to her throat

He was groaning and thrusting his hips till he knew he was gonna cum he slid out of her mouth and slid her over him so she

Rode him she started slow then went faster and he was thrusting to meet her till they came in a rolling climax they lay there till

Their breathing slowed and it was safe to pull out of her they lay next to each other he lifted himself to his elbow and stared

Down at her she stared back at him with a raised brow "kagome are you happy with me" he asked she rose to her elbows

"Of course I am" she hugged him listening to his heart beat he hugged her back inhaling her scent he pulled her down on top

Of him she stayed there till they fell sleep.

_Four days later . . ._

Kagome's family came home; her and inuyasha waited for them and greeted them when they came in

Kagome and her mother talked about the baby, names, and other stuff over tea you could barely see it but there was a slight

Bump kagome talked into the late hours of the night while inuyasha ands sota would play games and inuyasha coming to

Check on her from time to time. Late into the night inuyasha carried her up to their room to sleep he would lay their his head

In her lap rubbing her stomach, nuzzling it till she fell asleep they were to leave for the feudal era the next morning

_In the feudal era . . ._

Inuyasha and Kagome came through the well and went to kaede's hut the gang was there to greet

Them "hey sango how are you" kagome said sitting down "I'm good I'm so glad your here that perverted monk won't leave me

Alone" she growled inuyasha laughed, "maybe you should just sleep with him then he'll leave you alone that or suck his

Dick" Kagome gaped, sango blushed, miroku nodded his head and shippo looked confused he poked kagome "what's a dick

Kagome" she blushed then grinned and said, "tell inuyasha to drop his hakama and you'll see" inuyasha paled and ran out

The Door with shippo behind him the others laughed and kagome remembered "oh! Before I forget I have to tell you

Something"

Sango and miroku looked at each other "what kagome "me and inuyasha mated and I'm pregnant" sango and miroku's

Mouths Dropped and sango squealed hugging her miroku congratulated her.

_Three months later . . . _

Kagome was in her third month and was surprisingly happy she was always rubbing her belly when

The baby kicked and smiling at inuyasha he would smile back with a tender look in his eyes. Her hormones have left her very

Horny at times, tonight inuyasha carried her to the hot springs, they got undressed and stepped in she sat back with a hand

On her belly she giggled and inuyasha looked at her asking "what" she giggled again and answered, "Our baby is happy tonight

Keeps kicking me" she rubbed again followed by a giggle he smiled and put his hands on top of hers entwining their fingers he

Chuckled when he felt a kick he leaned down and kissed her bulging belly laying his head lightly on her belly she kissed the

Top of his head wondering what their baby would look like she giggled when the baby kicked and inuyasha chuckled he lay

Back and started to wash her when he rubbed her back she moaned he smiled and said "that feel good" she smiled and

Answered, "yeah my backs been aching lately" he stiffened "are you alright" she looked over her shoulder and smiled "yeah

It's pregnancy related" he leaned forward and kissed her she turned and lay back down against his chest he wrapped his

Arms around her laying them on her bulging tummy she wrapped her arms around his arms and held him their while their baby

Kicked they smiled at each other and relaxed for a while he rubbed her "I can't wait till it's born" "me neither I hope it's a boy"

He looked confused "why" she giggled, "so he'll look like you" he smiled and kissed her she leaned up and asked "inuyasha

Can you rub my back for me" he smiled and said, "sure" he started to rub her back "do you mind" she asked he smiled "not at

All" she smiled and her eyes filled with tears "thank you" she said he paused "for what" "the life you gave me I never expected

To have such a kind and caring mate like you" he smiled and continued to rub "I'll always be there for you I'm glad you picked

Me" she smiled and turned around facing him she kissed him on the mouth "I'll always love you inuyasha no matter what" she

Hugged him and he began to get hard feeling her chest against his she felt it and wiggled against him he smiled and groaned

At the same time she giggled "how bout we do some more loving" he grinned and set her on the edge of the hot springs and

Thrust two fingers in her she threw her head back moaning he thrust his cock into her and started thrusting sweat was dripping

Down there faces and they soon cum his cock swelled and he partially collapsed onto her she sat there in the afterglow

Breathlessly enjoying him against her he separated them and asked, "Are you okay" she smiled and replied "very okay" he

Smiled and kissed her on the forehead he picked her up and placed her in the water she leaned back against him cuddling

With him "I think I needed to be with you" she said he chuckled and said, "I'll always be with you just say the word and I'll drop

My pants" she blinked and laughed. After a few hours they went back to their hut and got in bed, kagome slept naked saying

She felt more comfortable, not that he minded he liked feeling her curves.

_2 months and 3 weeks later . . ._

The due date was fast approaching and inuyasha rarely left her side, he was watching her from

The tree he was in watching her help sango with her children he smiled and watched her as she tenderly cared for her friends

Kids he imagined her with their pups he couldn't wait she was so heavy with pup right now her breasts were full with milk he

Would watch her and imagine her suckling their pup and over the last months watched he belly distend and grow with their

Pup and hoped she would be okay through the birthing that's what he was most worried about. He caught his brother's scent

On the wind he ran to see what his brother wanted they met in a field he approached his brother and the child sesshomaru

Saved ran to inuyasha and hugged him inuyasha hugged her back "how is your bitch inuyasha?" said a cold voice

Inuyasha turned to his brother and said, "her belly has distended a lot lately" his brother turned to Him "she will be fine little

Brother she is strong" inuyasha smiled "maybe so but that can't keep me from worrying"

Sesshomaru chuckled and answered "true" they stood in silence "will you like to stay, I would like you to see your niece or nephew"

Sesshomaru smiled "that would be good" they walked off inuyasha in the lead as they approached the lake and the women

Turned to address them kagome walked to inuyasha and hugged him then turned to sesshomaru and bowed "hello

Sesshomaru

It's been a while" he bowed back and said, "So it has we are here for the birth" she smiled and said "that would be nice" she

Looked at rin and said, "How you doing rin" rin giggled and said, "I'm good lord sesshomaru takes good care of me" she smiled

"He better or he'll have to answer to me" she nodded and winked at rin causing her to giggle inuyasha and sesshomaru

Exchanged raised eyebrows. They went back to kagome's and settled them in rin went off to play with shippo much to the

Dismay of jaken who could barely keep up, soon night fell and every one went to bed kagome climbed into bed above the

Covers claiming to be too warm inuyasha stood there and admired his heavily pregnant mate watching how she rubbed in little

Circles onto her belly she looked over at him and held her arms out wanting him to join her on the bed he smiled and climbed in gathering

Her in his arms she let out a long breathe "inuyasha I'm worried" she admitted he looked at her "about what" she looked him

In the eye "that I wont be a good mother," he said "you'll be a great mother, your already one to shippo" she snuggled into him

And went to sleep.

_Three days later . . ._

Inuyasha sat on a rock overlooking the field kagome; rin, shippo, and sango were making floral necklaces

And smiled when they laughed he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see miroku and sesshomaru approach they

Watched with smiles at the laughing women "it's good to see them smiling" said miroku breaking the silence inuyasha nodded

Not taking his eyes off kagome "how did you feel miroku while sango was in labor" miroku chuckling at the memory before he

Answered "helpless watching her in pain, but like she'll tell you it's worth it in the end" inuyasha shuddered "maybe but I'm

Nervous" miroku turned to him "why" inuyasha looked at him before answering "she complained of cramps last night and her

Belly distended even more I'm worried she'll give birth anyway now" miroku chuckled and said "if she does blame the babe, they

Decide when they want out" the men chuckled when inuyasha turned to his brother "when are you gonna find a mate,

Brother" sesshomaru looked at him and said, "When rin is old enough," "she is of child bearing age" inuyasha said sesshomaru replied "later".

Later that night a large pain woke kagome Her lower back and stomach she woke inuyasha up "the baby's coming" inuyasha went to the next room woke shippo and

Said "get kaede and sango now the baby's coming" shippo tore through the door and out to get kaede inuyasha returned to

Kagome only to see her on her feet walking around when he asked what she was doing she said "I'm pacing to help with the

Pain" he stepped behind her and held her a hand on her stomach to feel the contraction and help her through the pain when

Kaede and sango got their the men were thrown outside to wait for one of the women to say it's over kagome was pushing and

Breathing heavily until finally one more push the baby came out and she was cleaned up sango and kaede went outside and

Got inuyasha telling him to go in and see his baby daughter he walked in and saw kagome suckling his pup he sat behind

Her and hugged her "she's beautiful" he said he leaned over and kissed kagome on the forehead he put his finger in her hand

And the baby squeezed it kagome looked at him and asked "what do you want to name her" he looked at her and answered

"I don't know" she smiled and replied, "how about Izayoi" he stilled and said "are you sure" she giggled and kissed his ear

"Of Course" he smiled and pulled her to lean into his chest. He looked at his daughter and smiled even wider.

Kagome watched him smile and she nuzzled his chest "inuyasha" she said "yeah" he answered, "Can we have more babies

When she gets a little older" she replied, "I hope" he said to her she handed the baby to him and watched him place his finger

In the babies. She smiled as she watched them he was already bonding with the baby she could tell and she knew if anyone

Threatened her they would pay dearly. He looked up at her and smiled looking as happy as the day they mated he looked at

Her noticing she deep in her thoughts he put his arm around her she jerked out of her thoughts and looked at him "what are

You thinking about" he asked "that our daughter will have the best and most protective father in the world" she answered he

Blushed.

_Three months later . . ._

The baby was three months old and growing stronger everyday inuyasha rarely let her out of sight

Kagome was happy he was so protective and would joke about her becoming a young women and how all the men will love

Her loving how inuyasha's face would pale and he threatened he going to lock her up all her life. He was watching her suckle

Their pup that night in curiosity feeling the primal instinct to not only protect them but to sire more pups with her, she looked

At him and saw him watching her she looked away blushing he grabbed her chin and kissed her she kissed back. They put

The baby in her crib kagome walked back into their room seeing inuyasha already in bed waiting for her leaning on his elbow

She looked at him and dropped her robe wearing the sexy clothes she bought a while back his eyes widened and his cock

Hardened he lay on his back and his cock was clearly evident so much she giggled and he looked at her, she motioned

Toward the sheet that had risen to her he looked at it and grinned at her, crooking his finger for her to come to him and she

Did he lifted her onto the blanket and him at the same time she bent down and kissed him he slid his hand up her stomach to

Her breast and squeezed lightly she moaned and gave him a passionate kiss she kissed down his body till she got to his

Cock and slowly kissed up and down his length closing her eyes to saver his moans and took his cock deep in her throat

Causing him to thrust deeper in her mouth enough that she choked, when she choked he realized what he did he apologized

And she just smiled and kept sucking his cock until she was sure he would cum she started to settle on top of him he kissed

Her down her neck and suckled her breast while fondling the other with his other hand he released her and asked "are you too

Sore to do this" she answered, "no we haven't done this since before the baby was born" he looked at her and chuckled he lay

Her back and started to make love to her into the early morning hours until they were both so exhausted they fell asleep.

_Two years later . . ._

Kagome was watching her child and miroku's and sango's children play in the field she had her hand on her

Heavily pregnant stomach she was smiling watching them play with her mate, he has been so good with them. He felt someone

Behind him so he turned to see his mate walk back into the house she was four months pregnant and still beautiful, as the sun

Began to set he took the twins home and went home to put his daughter in her crib only to find his wife in bed rubbing her

Stomach they where excited for their second child to be born inuyasha caught himself watching her, he enjoyed her pregnant

Body to him she was even more beautiful he liked to watch her stomach round out and grow with his child, he loved the way

Her breasts grew big with milk, he all around loved her. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed rubbing her tummy and

Smiling she looked at him with so much love in her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her she put her arms around his neck

And kissed him more deeply he didn't hesitate about passionately kissing her they pulled back and just stared at each other

She smiled and pressed her forehead against his and waited till her breath calmed he pulled off his clothes and slid into bed

Pulling her to his chest she snuggled into him and went to bed. She woke up the next morning and the first thing she saw

Was a tanned chest she cuddled into it and went back to sleep, inuyasha woke up when she cuddled into him he smiled

When he saw the smile on her face. He got up, kissed her on the head and went down stairs to make breakfast and heard

Footsteps on the floor he turned and noticed shippo coming towards him, he hugged the little kit and went to check on his

Daughter he found her sound asleep and he left her that way and went to their room to wake his mate. He found her still

Asleep spread eagle on the bed snoring slightly he chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed he smiled down at her and

Nudged her calling her name softly she moaned and woke with her mate over her smiling down at her she smiled back and

Held out her arms for him, he chuckled and lifted her into his arms and hugged her to him he set her on her feet with his arms

Around her she hugged him and let him lead the way to breakfast she was seldom sick so she had a healthy diet he helped

Her sit down and they began to eat their breakfast shippo was done first and asked to go out to play kagome said yes saying that she was gonna lay down inuyasha went to sango and miroku's and asked them to watch Izayoi for him so he can spend

Time with kagome. He found her dozing in the rocking chair staring out the window and subconsciencly rubbing her belly when

She spoke looking out the window "I never thought I would ever be that happy growing up, but now I wouldn't take it back for

All the world I love my life, I love you, our baby, the one on the way everything I feel guilty and selfish but-" he walked over to

Her and knelt in front of her grabbing her hands and held them up to his face he said "your not selfish you've fought all your life

For this just as I have I wouldn't take this back either your my mate, my life-partner that will never change you will always be

My heart and soul just as the children are we were made for each other and born for each other" she smiled and drew him to

Her mouth kissing him he smiled and drew her to her feet hugging her to his body hugging her close she listened to his heart

Beat and relaxed they felt the baby kick them and smiled laughing lightly he rubbed her belly she looked at him and said "if

we have a boy can we name him muteki" he looked up and said "yeah like his daddy, ne?" she giggled and said "always like his daddy" he smiled and picked her up she giggled and they went outside to sit beneath the god tree.

inuyasha always loved to watch the children play together his daughter was still young but sitting in her mother's lap even with her mother's big belly they still had fun the men watched all the time,

_Two months later. . ._

Kagome was due soon she was laying down on her bed and thinking about the life she lived and the life

she had now she was certain she would never have had this but she was wrong and was happier than ever. Sesshomaru had

mated with Rin and she was expecting her first child in a few months, and sesshomaru was a nervous wreck the women

would all joke about little girls turning into women and how the men would threaten to lock them up all their lives. The women

were sitting in kagome's house while the men were out hunting sango spoke first "how are you feeling Rin?" she smiled and

rubbed her belly "im fine and excited" the woman were all smiled and rubbed their pregnant bellies the were all pregnant

within months of each other, "I can't wait your due first aren't you kagome" sango asked and kagome answered "yeah, your

due after me aren't you rin" kagome said rin grinned and rubbed her belly and looked to sango who was the last to give birth.

They were waiting for their mates to come back from hunting and the woman were becoming very impatient.

While the women were talking their men came back from hunting with enough food for left

over for a few days, the women were leaning on their men, kagome sleeping against inuyasha moving around trying to get

comfortable with inuyasha's hand on her stomach he felt that twitch he felt before when she groaned and opened her eyes

looking in his they both spoke at the same time "your in labor" "I'm in labor" the others looked at them in surprise, not only

the fact she was in labor but they were so calm about it the men were kicked out and kagome started to into active labor

three hours later, four more hours than that she was pushing, another hour after that she finally had her baby. Both her and

the baby were cleaned up and inuyasha was let in and the others went to their own huts promising to see them tomorrow

inuyasha looked down at the little boy in his arms and smiled at him, kagome was right he looked just like him she was

resting, watching them she smiled inuyasha looked at her and asked "so your gonna name him muteki" she smiled even

brighter and said "yeah" he gave him to her and lay down next to her content. The next morning inuyasha woke up to a happy

sight, staring at kagome with a look of content on his face looking into the face of his son who looked like both his mother and

father the baby yawned and opened his eyes to see his father smiling at him. Baby Muteki opened his arms and whined to be

picked up inuyasha smiled and picked him up he held him in his arms happy to see his son, not knowing that kagome was

awake and watching him with a smile on her face she lifted her hand and put it on inuyasha's back, he tensed then relaxed

knowing it was his mate's hand he turned and handed her the baby watching as she moved the robe aside and started to

suckle his pup, he watched transfixed on the sight she looked at him and smiled he smiled back

and held them both when the pup was done she covered herself and leaned back against him he pulled her shirt away and cupped her breast she giggled "I hope your not getting any idea's" he

smiled and kissed her shoulder "im not I like you without clothes" she smiled and said "I won't wear clothes to bed only how about that" he smiled and replied "good" she giggled and leaned

back against him and fell asleep he watched and soon fell asleep after her.


End file.
